twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Huilen
Huilen is a South American vampire and the older sister of Pire. She was turned by her nephew Nahuel who is a half-human, half-vampire. Biography Early life Huilen was a member of the Mapuche tribe in the mid-1800s. Her people made a living from farming and selling livestock. Her closest friend was her younger sister, Pire. Only one year separated them, and in a way they were like twins. They used their own shorthand language between them refusing to share it with anyone else. Pire was the beautiful one, and Huilen was the strong and capable one. Because of their closeness, Huilen knew when anything changed in Pire's life. However, Pire didn't like to confide in Huilen. Eventually, her sister told her about an angel coming to visit her every night and that she was carrying his child. Knowing that the child was the offspring of a vampire, she fled to the forest with her sister to keep them safe, leaving the rest of their family behind. Huilen hunted for her sister when her strength failed. Approximately one month later, the child ripped apart Pire's body, who begged her sister to care for her child, whom she had named Nahuel, and Huilen reluctantly agreed. Her sister died from the birth seconds later. When Huilen tried to lift the baby, it bit her and turned her into a vampire. When Nahuel's older half-sister, Serena, tried to claim her nephew, Huilen chased her away. Over the years, Huilen had learned to love her nephew and told him wonderful things about her dead sister. Though she did not intend to make Nahuel feel guilty for his mother's death, she did indeed hold him responsible for it. A few years later, Nahuel's father, Joham, looked them up and was pleased to find out that he had fathered a son, who could also turn a human into a vampire. He expected Nahuel to join him, like his half-sisters. He refused, unsurprisingly since he already had a family with Huilen and did not appreciate his father's lifestyle. She was happy to see his refusal. Afterwards, Joham occasionally sent his daughters to try and persuade her nephew to join them to no avail. However, Nahuel has revisited some of them with Huilen. ''Breaking Dawn'' Huilen and Nahuel came to Forks with Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale to witness against the Volturi that Renesmee, another half-human, half-vampire hybrid, wasn't a threat to the vampires' secret world. After the Volturi left, she stayed behind with her nephew during celebration and was one of the last to leave. Bella assumed that she and Nahuel would have gone with the Amazon Coven, but they departed earlier. Physical appearance Huilen is described as a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her English is very accented. As a human-feeding vampire, her eyes are burgundy in color, which darken the longer she does not feed. Personality traits Huilen has a discomfort of leaving her traditional lands, and distrusts vampires due to what Joham did to her sister, the Cullens being the first exception. Though she blames her nephew for her sister's death, she nevertheless learned to love him and care for him. Film portrayal ]] On August 22, 2011 it was announced that Marisa Quinn will play the role of Huilen in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Nomads Category:Siblings Category:Cullen witnesses